theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifices to be made part 2 -The Doctor
12th Chapter of Doctor Who: Break it 13th Chapter right this link--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/A_task_to_do...-Riversong Summary Get some tissues and cleanex. Story Amy looks to Rory. “How can he be so sure we won’t end up in a safari?” Amy asks, screwing in a object --used mostly in drilling--to the side of the TARDIS console. Amy has her own share putting pieces back on the TARDIS when it broke apart when the Doctor did not notice. The Safari thought worries Amy because she prefered landing in a fairy tale instead of an exotic location. Amy pushes in the handle back into the side. “Because the TARDIS is not a magic school bus,” Rory pulls down a lever. “Nor a...” The TARDIS collides with the Crack in time. Deeeeeeoooo weeeeeeeoooo ddddooooo The Doctor awakens in his TARDIS a bit dizzy from charging the Pandorica to reboot the universe. He feels or his bowtie. Thankfully it’s still there. It clicked in his head two seconds later Amy and Rory had correctly steered the TARDIS into the crack in time by his not-best driving instructions. They did it! The Doctor gets up. “Doctor!” Amy hugs the Doctor right away. How much relief Amelia is in can’t be very much worded correctly. However, it can be witnessed how much she hugs the Doctor.“You’re alive, I thought it would end differently.” The Doctor knew deep down inside, it will end differently. He grabs Rory into the hug just to share this one last time. The time where both Ponds were still very much alive in his TARDIS and he got to hug them both at once. Rory tries squirming so Amy said something like “It’s just a hug Rory” as if it wasn’t a disaster. The Doctor then ends the bear hug a little soon after. He takes out a book with the name “Melody Melonei” on the cover and a basket in his other hand. “Why don’t you two go on a picnic at Manhatten?” The Doctor suggests, “To celebrate the occasion,” Rory and Amy’s eyebrows raise up. “You just indirectly referred to us as a couple,” Rory raises a finger, “If I’m mistaken.” Amy laughs. “A good book to read at a picnic,” Amy takes the book and basket. “You can actually catch up on your nurse studies.” “It’s not nurse studies, it’s resupplying my medical kit.” Rory corrects her. “Everywhere we go I make sure to restock it incase someone is in need for some simple medical care.”’ The Doctor carefully lifts down a switch. The TARDIS silently transported them to Manhatten when they shared their last --ever probably--conversation together. It pains the Doctor to do this. It’s only for Rory and Amy’s own good so they won’t end up trapped in a parallel universe or murdered by outer space aliens. “Doctor, what’s your opinions on endings?” Rory asks, having to get in a debate over novel’s endings. “Should they really be made for books conclusion?” The Doctor looks up from the TARDIS console towards Rory, a small smile is printed on his face. “I hate endings,” The Doctor tells them. “But sometimes.. there are instances where endings are required.“ The Doctor snaps his fingers. The TARDIS doors open wide.’ “Since when could you do that?” Amy stands near the doors, looking at them in wonder. “I don’t remember when you...” Amy looks as if she is trying to remember something from the past. Something that’s still needs to be completed by going to Manhatten. “I’ll figure it out someday...Maybe you have, but my memory is not good.” Amy goes out the TARDIS. “Doctor, are you coming?” Rory asks, standing a foot or two away from doors. He is partially turn halfway towards the doors and partially at the Doctor’s direction. The Doctor walks away from the console with a laugh. “I can’t believe I just heard you say that,” The Doctor remarks, then he saw Rory’s face. The face that said ‘You are supposed to come’ without even saying it. As if Rory knew The Doctor is coming to their picnic. “...You already sense the change. don’t you?” Rory lets out a sigh, nodding his head. “I..." Rory's eye somewhat look down. ".I somewhat do.” The Doctor pats Rory’s shoulder. “You better take care of Amy,” The Doctor tells Rory. “And the kissing duties are left to you now.” Rory has this surprised expression. “Say what?” Rory said, stunned. Apparently, the memory of marriage has not taken effect yet. “Nevermind,” The Doctor shook his head, waving his hand. He takes a pause. “...I have so many things to say right now, things that I should have said before,--” “You don’t have to say it,” Rory stops him. “I already know. Thank you, Doctor.” The Doctor has this saddening face. The face that didn’t want his friends to go. “You really don’t know what you’ve made me realize...” Rory shakes his head. “Thanks for all the memories.” “Rory, are you coming?” Amy’s voice is heard from outside. “Coming!” Rory shouts back, “The Doctor’s bringing a picnic blanket!” “Hurry then,” Amy sounds impatient. “I want some coffee!” Rory snickers, almost out the door saying “What kind?” The Doctor knew he has to do this. This event is more important than ever,really, it cannot be avoided. The Weeping Angels had been informed to take them, Amy and Rory. The two who should live a life naturally. Riversong is leaning against the doorway in the TARDIS. She put a rough draft paper stack on some flat surfaced metal. and then River came to The Doctor. “I may need the new Time watch about now,” River wore a light gray trench coat, black dress,some style of shoes, and her light gray detective hat is one of her hands. Her lips have been made obvious red. The Doctor turns around toward River,appearing to be sorrowful of what happen next. “River, thank you for doing this for me.” The Doctor gave River a new version of the timewatch being modern as humanity’s watch. It meant River has done all the events that involve the Weeping Angels and had convinced them to do so. River smiles. “Anything for my husband,”” River plants a kiss on the Doctors cheek. Then puts on her watch. She knew they would see each other again; but she would be the one helping the Dotor moving on for awhhile and then get a totally random person out from no where to save the Doctor. Instead of killling him as River had been brainwashed to do for so many years in her life under Vestra's training. “Bye-Bye, Sweetie.” River is gone in a minute. The Doctor straightens his bowtie. He brings himself down to a cheerful state to make it not very obvious to Amy that something terrible is about to happen.If today had been saddening one with more death and loss...The Doctor would be right at square one just like after the great time war. Time is going to be made right outside his TARDIS. Something that will be strikingly hurtful for some time until something else comes up his radar. This is probably...the last great adventure of Amelia Pond and her raggedy man. Good-bye, little pond. He takes a big sheet from under the TARDIS control console, then went out the door. /End chapter.